


Crepe date

by Dreizehn



Series: Love is nothing an Agidyne can't handle [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: During Canon, Fluff, Gen, Humor, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 12:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11059284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreizehn/pseuds/Dreizehn
Summary: Ann and Makoto go on their promised crepe date.





	Crepe date

**Author's Note:**

> Done by request (/^o^)/ I love these two. They're so cute~

Ann stared at her phone as she stood at the school waiting for Makoto. It was a little past the time they agreed to meet, but luckily the weather wasn't so bad that waiting around was too troublesome.

After a few minutes, she heard the sound of Makoto calling her name and looked up to see her running towards her. When she reached her, she hunched over breathing heavily. “Sorry I'm late! Some people wanted my help.”

Ann chuckled and waved her off, “It's fine. I wasn't waiting that long,” she said. Makoto still looked a little apologetic despite Ann's words, but instead of trying to convince her any further, Ann simply grabbed her wrist and started to pull her in the direction of the train station. “Seriously don't worry about it! Come on let's go!”

Makoto made a noise in surprise from suddenly being pulled along, but didn't put up any resistance and just let Ann pull her along. Ann glanced back at her with a proud smile on her face, and giggled as she continued to pull her along.

By the time they were halfway at their destination, Makoto had caught up with Ann’s pace and was walking beside her, and even though Ann no longer needed to hold Makoto's wrist, she made no effort to let her loose.

“Do you do things like this often?” Makoto asked as their pace slowed to a more steady speed as they entered the station. Ann nodded her head in response to the question, then looked in Makoto's direction.

“Yeah, although not as much as I used to,” she answered. “What about you, Makoto?” She paused briefly before saying her name, blushing faintly as she still hadn't adjusted to using it yet.

“No, I was so focused on my studies I never really did this type of thing,” she replied, a hint of nervousness in her voice as she spoke. Ann suddenly stopped and stared at her with wide eyes.

“Wait seriously!? There's so much more we have to do then!” She exclaimed. Ann went through all the things they could go do together in her head and started to get excited. “Come on let's hurry and get those crepes then go somewhere else as well!”

Her hand slid from Makoto's wrist to her hand and she started to run, pulling Makoto along once again. Makoto yelped in surprise, but eventually laughed in amusement from Ann’s sudden excitement.

* * *

 

Ann turned around with a giant crepe in hand and grinned as she watched Makoto's eyes widen In shock at the sheer size of the thing. “Hehe...isn't it huge!” Ann said, excited to share the enormous crepe.

After a moment of Makoto simply staring at the crepe, she eventually said, “It's humongous. Can we really finish that entire thing?” Ann giggled and carried the crepe to a nearby bench for them to sit on, and gestured for Makoto to follow.

“I've finished one by myself before. Don't worry, we'll definitely finish it,” she clarified, as Makoto walked over and sat beside her. Ann took a bite from the left side of the crepe, then held it over towards Makoto to take a bite.

She hesitated for a moment before placing her hand on Ann’s thigh and leaning over and taking a bite from the right side. When she pulled back, she made a surprised noise. “Oh, it is really good!”

“Yep. Aren't you happy I suggested it!” Ann grinned at her before she took another bite of the crepe and started to try to come up with something else they could do before it got too late.

“Yes thank you. Let's come here again sometime… if you don't mind,” Makoto asked. Ann blinked, a little confused as to why she was hesitating. Did she think she might not want to go again?

“Of course I don't mind.”

Makoto blushed as she looked down at the crepe, and quietly mumbled, “Okay.” She took another bite and got a bit of creme on her cheek, Ann noticed and reached over and wiped it off with her finger. She licked the creme off her finger then returned to eating the crepe.

When she turned away Makoto's face reddened further. Ann glanced at her but Makoto quickly looked away and focused on the food.

By the time they finished it had started to get dark out as the sun was beginning to set. Ann who had apparently not had enough, went into thought as she started to debate getting another crepe.

A small laugh escaped Makoto's throat as she watched how seriously she looked to be thinking about it. “Thank you again for inviting me out today,” she said as she stood and brushed off her skirt.

Ann looked up at her and smiled. “Anytime!” She stood up as well, and Makoto returned her smile.

“I would love to spend more time together, but it is getting late so…”

Ann reached forward and grasped her hand, then said, “Want to walk home as far as the train?”

Makoto looked down at their hands and blushed, then nodded her head. “S...sure,” she mumbled, as she avoided making eye contact.

The two held hands all the way until they had to part.


End file.
